


Ne Plus Ultra

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Ootori Eiichi loves unconditionally and wholeheartedly. He is given the same amount of love in return, thricefold.(Disclaimer: Please do not read if you hate Eiichi. I will not tolerate hate comments and will promptly delete them.)





	Ne Plus Ultra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarpixi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/gifts).



Ootori Eiichi considered himself a man who strives for the best, if not perfection, in everything he does.That included loving a person - he had always considered his own self-care an important aspect from a young age (considering how... ruthless his father Raging Ootori was), and once Ootori Eiji was born, he made an oath to himself to protect his precious younger brother from the evil things in life, which most of the time involved his father and his unmerciful teachings. Thankfully Eiji grew up with a genius and talented mind unmarred by their father's influence, and Eiichi would often thank his mother for passing down her patience and mild temper to her youngest, much to her amusement.

When ST☆RISH first clashed against HE★VENS (because of his father's grudge against Shining Saotome), Eiichi's perfectionist attitude gained the ire of everyone else in the rival team, which did not turn out well in the end. It was only after the formation of the current HE★VENS and Eiji's influence that he toned down just a tad, though it still seemed haughty if one did not know him well.

After that incident with Ittoki Otoya (and a thorough lecture/scolding by his little brother of all people - must have been Ichinose Tokiya's influence, he deduced), Eiichi decided to make amends after the Triple S Awards, and reached out to Otoya and Tokiya personally.

Otoya accepted his apology better than he expected, but Tokiya took more cajoling and Eiji's puppy eyes before he accepted, and Eiichi was satisfied with that.

Until one point in time where he found himself getting pampered by the three younger men, two of which he found himself gradually fond of after getting to know them better.

He suspected it was all Eiji's idea; Otoya was too innocent to plot things like these, and Tokiya... well, the raven was cold and standoffish, but when he approached Eiichi with a strangely adorable blush colouring his cheeks and called him 'Eiichi-san' for the first time instead of his last name as he usually does, Eiichi could not help but ruffle the younger man's hair fondly.

That day had started out normal: vocal practice for HE★VENS in the morning, a quiet lunch session alone to recharge, and then some quality bonding time with his cute little brother in the privacy of his villa, since the both of them had nothing on that afternoon. It was not until a knock at the door made him curious and a little bit wary, since the villa's location was not made public for his own safety, and he was not expecting the other members to gatecrash without reason.

"Aah, Niisan, let me get that," Eiji had quickly said, going to the door to answer it. Eiichi's gaze followed his brother's back, and his eyes widened in surprise when he realised who it was.

"Otoya...?"

"Eiichi!" The cheerful redhead grinned and nodded slightly. "Sorry for dropping by without saying anything first, but Eiji said it was okay so, uh, yeah!"

Behind him was Tokiya, who bowed as well. "Please pardon us for the intrusion, Eiichi-san."

Eiichi blinked, then quickly got up from the couch with a bright grin. "Aah, this is a good surprise indeed." He went over to welcome his new guests, ruffling Otoya's hair playfully while nodding at Tokiya in acknowledgement. "Where are my manners? Come in come in, Otoya, Tokiya. Eiji, loan them the house guest slippers. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee is fine," Tokiya said, just as Otoya quipped, "Got apple juice?" The two of them glanced at each other, then Tokiya smiled fondly while Otoya chuckled. Eiichi was a little jealous of the bond between the two, but he swallowed down that bad thought and grinned instead.

"Coffee for Tokiya, apple juice for Otoya, got it." He ushered the two men in while Eiji headed to the kitchen to prepare the drinks, letting them relax on the sofa while he tidied up a little. "So, what brings you two here?" he questioned once he was done and seated down. "Last I remember only Otoya knows about this villa, but that was when I drove him here."

"Oh! Eiji was a great help," Otoya replied, nodding at his partner. "Tokiya got the address from him, and how to navigate our way from Saotome Mansion."

"If this was an invasion of your privacy then I apologise, Ootori-san," Tokiya quickly interjected, which only made Eiichi snort.

"Please, if you guys wanted to come here you could have just said so." The older brunet waited until Eiji was done serving the drinks, then nudged the younger brunet to sit down beside him. "My little brother here could have mentioned something about it."

Eiji smiled serenely. "I wanted it to be a surprise, Niisan."

"Consider me well and pleasantly surprised then."

The two gift bags that his visitors brought in did not go unnoticed by Eiichi's keen eyes, but he refrained from mentioning it until it was time. His brain tried to recall every single important date that might have slipped his mind - nope, none of their birthdays were drawing near, and it was not any major holiday that involved gift-giving. Eiichi was too deep in his thoughts that he was probably frowning unconsciously, as Otoya furrowed his brows and quietly asked, "Eiichi, you okay?"

Eiichi blinked out of his thoughts, chuckling lightly when he realised how worried the other three looked. "It's nothing, everything's good. Just..." He made a vague gesture towards the bags. "Curious, I suppose? It's not my birthday."

"Oh!" Otoya laughed and took out a wrapped box from one of the bags, nudging Tokiya to do the same. "I know it's a silly thing but, well, uh, it's been a year since the Triple S, and uhm, yanno-"

"What Otoya meant to say, Eiichi-san," Tokiya glared at his partner before continuing, "was that today marks one year since we made peace."

"Niisan always has the best interests for everyone he cares for," Eiji added in, cheekily poking his brother's shoulder. "Even if it means being the bad cop at times. So, well, the three of us figured it's high time you get spoiled instead of spoiling people."

This was new indeed. Eiichi laughed, hugging his brother with one arm while his free hand took turns ruffling Otoya's and Tokiya's hair. "Good, good! This is a very good surprise indeed!"

Tokiya clicked his tongue and rearranged his hair after passing Eiichi his gift. "As much as you like to do that, Eiichi-san, please do refrain from messing up my hair," he grumbled, which made Otoya giggle and nudge him on the shoulder. "No Otoya, my hair is not like yours," he added, nudging the redhead back. "Now give Eiichi-san your present."

Eiichi gratefully received both of their gifts, as well as Eiji's which the younger brunet pulled out from somewhere. With their permission, he unwrapped each of their gifts, starting with his younger brother's.

"Niisan, I know you absolutely love watching car races, but since Dad banned you from going anywhere near a real race car, I suppose this could make up for the real thing." Eiichi laughed when he saw the latest release of Gr@n Tur!smo for the PZ4, pinching his younger brother on the cheek playfully after the latter added on, "Just don't do the maniacal laugh when you trash people online, okay? Especially at night when you're playing internationally."

Otoya's gift was a sketchbook filled with drawings and messages from the children of Otoya's old orphanage, and a well preserved sunflower head. "Uhm, the kids loved you when you visited them often, Eiichi," Otoya explained, blushing lightly while grinning. "You're a really good big brother to everyone, not just to Eiji, yanno? Ehehe... but well, you do go overboard with the bad cop thing sometimes. Oh, and the sunflower is me! I managed to get one from that sunflower field, and even though it's not as big as I wanted it to be, it's the thought that counts, ne?"

Tokiya was unconsciously holding his breath as Eiichi unwrapped his present last, jumping straight into his explanation once Eiichi unwrapped it fully. "I was not sure what else to get for you, Eiichi-san, as I am not as close to you as Otoya or Eiji-san are, but I hope you will appreciate this song I wrote with you in mind."

The raven took a deep breath, and quietly sang the lyrics penned down on the first page of the simple notebook he had gifted Eiichi.

_Ahead of a journey without answers_  
_The future that we want to capture someday_  
_Discovering discovering_  
_While wandering we discovered_  
_The other side of the sky we were looking up to_  
_The continuation of an endless dream_  
_To a world no one knows about_  
_To the other side of the endless sky_

"Thank you for helping us discover who we really are, and to always learn to care for ourselves, Eiichi-san. Please use the notebook for your ideas and lyrics in the future."

Tokiya was greeted with a round of applause by the other three, and he smiled shyly. "I am looking forward to more collaborations with HE★VENS in the future. It was a pleasure performing with you."

"Good, good!" Eiichi was grinning from ear to ear, glasses glinting as he stood up. "I shall suggest this to the director. Though, even if he refuses, I will find some way to do more collaborations with the lot of you, as well as your senior group, QUARTET NIGHT. Good, _good, **excellent**_!! We shall make beautiful music together, with Haruka's talents and our talents combined we will be unstoppable and conquer the music industry together-"

"Niisan, you're doing the megalomaniac thing again."

"-Ah. My bad."

Otoya rolled on his side laughing his ass off, while Tokiya merely sighed and shook his head. Eiichi shrugged, the grin still plastered to his face. "It's still an excellent idea, Eiji. Imagine, a live standalone concert with all eighteen of us on stage performing together. Wouldn't that be splendid?"

"Yeah! We could suggest that to Shachou!" Otoya wheezed once he was done with his bout of laughter, leaning against Tokiya for support and grinning as widely as Eiichi. "We have enough funds to hold our own concert, don't we?"

"It is not a terrible idea, per say." Tokiya nodded, his own lips tugging upwards at the corners. Smiles were infectious, especially when it came from Otoya and Eiichi. "I am certain Shachou will agree to this."

"Let's do it then! Conquer the music industry! Good, _good!_ "

" _Ahem._ Eiichi-san, please calm down."

"I am the very epitome of calm, Tokiya."

"Niisan..."

"Maa, Eiichi does get easily excited, hehe."

Thankfully the rest of the afternoon was spent watching Eiichi race (Tokiya excused himself after feeling nauseated from watching) and the four of them having a very serious discussion regarding their newfound project as Tokiya and Eiji cooked dinner together. Dinner itself was a lively affair, as each of them shared stories of their journey towards the idol career, from when Otoya and Tokiya were attending Saotome Academy, to random encounters with fans on the streets, to even childhood memories (which Eiji had a lot about Eiichi, megalomaniac tendencies and all).

As they parted ways, Otoya and Tokiya thanked the Ootori brothers for their hospitality, while Eiichi offered them a ride back to the Mansion. Tokiya shot down that idea immediately - "I prefer to have my dinner inside my stomach rather than on your car seat, Eiichi-san." - which only made Otoya and Eiji giggle while Eiichi mock-pouted and messed up Tokiya's hair in retaliation.

After the two left, Eiichi raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Eiji, who smiled angelically at his brother. Not convinced, Eiichi pinched his brother's cheeks. "Come on, spill."

"Niishan, 'urtsss," Eiji whimpered, rubbing his reddened cheeks when Eiichi released him. "You seemed pretty stressed the past few weeks thinking about our projects, so I thought you needed some time to chill and relax. It just so happened that today all four of us had a free afternoon, and it was really the anniversary of our truce, honest!"

"Fine fine, but no more keeping secrets from your niichan, got it?"

"Okay~"

**Author's Note:**

> An Utapri Valentines gift exchange fic. For my dearest Addie/Tatas, who made me love Eiichi for the man he really is.


End file.
